


Shiver Me Timbers

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Bob [2]
Category: Subeta (Game)
Genre: Gun Kink, Halloween Bingo 2015, Keel Hauliday, M/M, Pirate Role Play, Talk Like A Pirate Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snappy and Cam celebrate Keel Hauliday in their own special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Me Timbers

Cam came home to find Snappy, sitting in his lounge chair, alone in the dark. Snappy was wearing black and red stripped pants that only came to his calves, an off-white tunic with a red vest with black and gold trim, and an eye patch. Over his ridiculous costume, was a very regal, long slate blue pirate captain's coat with gold trim. Cam found the effect imposing and sexy at the same time. There was no hat covering Snappy's ridiculous thick grey hair that always seemed to look like he's stuck his finger in a light socket not matter what he did to it. 

“What, Freyalise Trading run out of captain's hats or something?” Cam snorted as he hung up his coat and started to unload his bag and take off his shoes. He only turned to look at Snappy again when he thought he heard the cocking of a gun. Sure enough, when he faced him again, there were two very real looking toy pistols pointed at him, obviously also from Freyalise Trading Company. 

“I'd quit makin' a ruckas 'o me 'n get ye ass over 'ere.” Snappy looked quite serious. 

Cam paused. He'd never even fantasized about playing pirates before and he'd never even considered that maybe the take charge attitude would get him all tingly, but to be fair, he hadn't really considered much outside of standard vanilla sex and even that was a little difficult for him. He did as he was told and walked over. “Where are Mark and Glacialis?”

“Glaci's wit' Lolo, Dean, 'n Sammy partyin' on th' island. Mark, 'e found some place else to haunt fer th' evenin'.” Snappy's eyes were cold and predatory as they followed Cam's approach. 

Cam stopped in front of Snappy's spread legs. He shivered. “So all alone without the kids, huh?” he smirked nervously.

“Shut yer yap 'n get on ye knees.” Snappy's tone was calm and left no room for argument. He gestured towards the floor with one of his pistols. 

Cam complied, his eyes never leaving the other man.

“Open wide.” Snappy lightly ran the tip of the barrel along Cam's thick, full lips. A slight smirk crept up his face.

Cam's heart pounded. The danger of the gun was fake, but venturing into new and uncharted territory left his heart pounding. He opened his mouth, taking in just the tip of the barrel and sucked lightly.

“Yeah, just like that, love,” Snappy whispered. He licked his lips and watched Cam fellate the gun, growing more enthusiastic with Snappy's encouragement. He ran his fingers through Cam's dark pink hair, gripping it lightly, pulling his head forward. Cam kept up, bringing his hands to Snappy's thighs and gripping them tightly. Snappy moaned. Cam put on a good show when properly encouraged, but Snappy was hard and had more plans for his garden fairy. 

He pulled his head away from the gun, Cam's lips releasing it with a pop. Snappy admired the sight of Cam's flush face and swollen lips, panting in front of him. “Come on now, bin got other uses fer ye.” 

Cam blinked in confusion until Snappy waved a pistol towards Cam's bedroom. He let himself be led to his room at gun point. 

Snappy pushed him back on the bed and started to undress. 

“Leave the coat.” Cam pleaded when Snappy started to shrug it off his shoulders. 

Snappy snorted and pulled it back on. “I s'ppose I can allow th' prisoner one request.” He worked his belt and pants open. “'Tis ain't a strip show. Get ye fuckin' clothes off!” he ordered. 

Cam never took his clothes off so fast in his life. He almost fell off the bed in his excitement. Snappy hid his snickering while he grabbed the condoms and lube from the nightstand drawer. 

He decided to push his luck a little more, since Cam had been in a complaint mood so far. “Let me watch you work yourself open for me?” Snappy whispered in his ear, while setting the bottle of lube on Cam's stomach. He knelt at the end of the bed, watching to see if Cam would do it. Cam blushed harder, tinting the tips of his ears red. Slowly, he spread his legs and worked himself open, unable to look at Snappy for more than a glance at a time. 

Snappy leaned in, letting his commanding persona drop to offer soft words of encouragement, telling Cam how good he looked like that. 

The sex was not the rough pirate/prisoner role play Snappy had envisioned, but Cam had let him top, so Snappy decided it was progress just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Talk like a Pirate Day prompt for the Halloween Bingo 2015 at Allbingo on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Also written just to celebrate Talk like a Pirate day.
> 
> And a bonus chapter for Dear Bob.
> 
> Thanks for pinking, Kira.


End file.
